Student barracks
| First appearance = Kung Fu Panda }} The student barracks are the living quarters for students under the teachings of a master at the Jade Palace. The Furious Five and Po currently occupy the bedrooms, though many students have lived in the barracks in the past. Description Exterior Coming soon! Interior It is noted that the barracks were designed to be minimalist, in that it only offers the essentials. The idea behind this was to "keep with the idea that the Five were dedicated to kung fu and would live a simple ascetic life, free from possessions or earthly comforts," director John Stevenson explains. Bedrooms 's room in Kung Fu Panda]] The barracks' bedrooms convey the same idea of minimalistic simplicity through the Five's bedding detail. It is noted that each of their bedrooms house the same basic items—a candleholder and a bamboo bed—but each room contains a small sense of individual personality. Art director Tang Kheng Heng specifies a few of these: "Crane has a mat to sleep on, Tigress has unique covers, and Monkey's covers are a little messy." The current bedroom occupation layout goes as follows, from left to right progressing down facing the entrance from the back of the barracks (as seen in the first film): Mantis' room across from Monkey's room; Viper's room across from Crane's room; and Tigress' room across from Po's room. Kitchen and dining hall The barracks kitchen/dining hall is noted to be designed in contrast to the noodle shop's kitchen, in that there's more room and "it's much cleaner and more ornate, with richer materials such as gold and jade incorporated into the environment," Heng explains. History In Kung Fu Panda talking with Crane in his room]] Po's first night in the student barracks did not end well: firstly, Po's footsteps constantly made the floorboards creak, and at one point, he crashed through the floor. While searching for an empty room, he accidentally wound up in Crane's bedroom, waking up its resident. In the awkward moment that followed, Po accidentally kicked a hole in the wall, separating Crane and Monkey's rooms, and the panda eventually left, embarrassed. Po went back to searching for a room, but then Tigress opened her door and made it clear that he was not welcome at the Jade Palace. She then slammed the door in his face. The night after, Po was being administered acupuncture by Mantis and Viper, his yells distracting Monkey and Crane, when Tigress entered the room and told him the story of Shifu's past with Tai Lung. In Kung Fu Panda Holiday Coming soon! In Legends of Awesomeness Coming soon! In Kung Fu Panda World Coming soon! Gallery Images BarracksExtNight1.jpg|Exterior of barracks BarracksExtNight2.jpg| BarracksIntNight.jpg|Interior of barracks Kitchen.PNG|Po and Shifu in the barracks kitchen BarracksIntKitchen.jpg|The Furious Five in the barracks kitchen PoFiveKitchen.jpg|Po and the Five eating in the dining hall View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... References Category:Locations Category:Film Locations Category:TV Series Locations Category:Shorts Locations Category:Kung Fu Panda Holiday Locations Category:Video Game Locations Category:Kung Fu Panda World Locations Category:Landmarks Category:Structures